Not Forgotten
by nativejoker
Summary: A photo, that's all it takes to remember the past. One that helps you remember a single person.


**Present Day- Paris, France**

The quiet morning had always gave me a bit of tranquility before noon. Constant movement of the city could be a bit too much.

Exiting my motor vehicle as the smell of fresh rain had a pleasant scent. Approaching my place of employment and fulfilment was The Louvre Museum. The venue was of substantial size with an extremely expensive, and an extensive collection of artifacts. Entering as the bright marble gleamed. It was silent so much so that you could hear a pen drop. Proceeding to the back where new or old artifacts would come and go. Coincidentally it was where my office was located. Setting foot barely a second to get started on today's work. A gift awaited atop my desk, taking a seat in my brown leather chair. The package had no return address or even a name written. Confused as I began to unwrap it, a letter was found.

'_Found this thought you would want it back'_

Discarding it to the side I began to uncover what lay within. There it was underneath a tiney layer of paper was a picture. It was old, torn and withered something from long ago. Taking a closer look to see myself and a man. He seemed to have been wearing army fatigues, his hair presented to be made the way it was, a beard just the same. What made him stand apart was the cigar that hung from his mouth.

Within the picture I stood beside him, as he leaned next myself. The photo had been taken right after I had took one with Steve Trevor. Taking a small village that had lay beyond No Man's Land...

**No Man's Land- 1918**

Wandering through the village seeing it's people clearing and fixing what they could. The soldiers assisted as a few drank and ate before leaving. Spotting Steve Trevor along with the others, smiling as I let them be. The smell of fire and oil covered everything. I found myself at the other end of the village. Taking a glance back at those who attempted to restore some semblance of peace.

Turning I gazed out at the open trail nothing could be spotted. Taking a closer look catching sight of what seemed like a campfire. Striding down the trail it started to get closer and a man could be seen. He seemed to be sitting down unaware of my presence. Before I could any closer.

"Did you need something?"

His voice was rough and harsh, as a cloud of smoke came out he spoke. Going around I could see his face, it had rough features, his hair unnatural, and his side burns were long and feral. He eyed me like a predator getting ready for a hunt.

"What the fuck you staring at?"

The harsh language was unexpected, a bit confused. Shaking his head he returned to staring at the fire. Collecting myself I stood a bit straighter.

"May I sit here?" Gesturing to a small crate

"No"

The man's abrasive manner was again unexpected. Seemingly cold and unfeeling, but I knew that he was hiding something. Taking the seat as his frustration was heard. Covering myself with my cloak catching him glance. The posture he held was stiff as if ready for any action that came. After one last moment of silence I decided to speak.

"Why are you so far away from the village?" I asked curiously

No man would rather spend the night in the cold woods than in a warm bed. No answer came as his eyes were focused on the fire. Undeterred I was determine to get something out if him. Looking around the location of the camp seemed to vulnerable to attack.

"Aren't you worried you'll be attacked?"

Shooting his glare towards, as if I had offended him. Returning to the fire he tossed another branch into the flame. I looked closer trying to find any tell that could give me a clue. Only to find nothing, but silence as remained unfocused on me.

"Whatever you're tryin to find it ain't here" he said taking a drag of his cigar

"What is it you think I'm trying to find?"

His eyes were now focused on me, his arms supporting himself.

"Let me ask you a question, what the fuck you here for?"

The question was straightforward, but I had been honest everytime.

"I'm here to defeat Ares, and end the war"

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, he began to chuckle.

"Ya right"

"I'm serious" I responded firmly

Taking another look he scratch his beard.

"Fine, I'll play along why do you need to defeat Ares?" He asked

"It is because of his influence that man is waging this war that is why"

"And if it doesn't end with his defeat?" He asked

The question was... unexpected something that seemed impossible. Shaking my head I looked him in the eye.

"It must"

Again he showed a reaction that may have offended.

"...so you think that this war...

..is because of some guy that will magically end because you'll defeat'em?" He asked skeptical

"Yes"

"Bullshit"

"What you-"

"Bullshit!! You can't possibly think killing one guy is enough!! If that was fucking true we'd all be home by now!!" He shouted in anger ever rising from his seat

Gazing at him I could see how furious he was. Taking a seat back down as I had finally gotten a reaction.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"...because people like you want to believe that you can save everyone...but in the end you can't" He growled

His words were harsh, but they had purpose or conviction behind them.

"Is this your first time on a battlefield?"

Hesitating as it was, but in the short time I had done so much.

"Yes" I answered confidently

"No wonder" He chuckled

"What?"

"Well news flash darlin there aren't happy endings, and not everyone gets to go home"

"Are you so devoid of hope that you don't bother to see such a thing?" I retorted

He gazed at me with a few more words to say.

"The exact opposite actually...I hope I get to go home, I hope that this war is over!" He growled

"So you fight for yourself?" I asked a bit disappointed

"I fight because it's my duty, I've killed many young men out there... sometimes with my bare hands" he answered clenching his fists

"...you should see the face of your enemy... it's honorable"

"I'd rather not"

"And why is that?"

"Because... you see the fear he had, the same one that most of them have, they just want to go home too, but most instead die out ere" his hand waved to the woods surrounding us. Deprived of leafs, bark turned black, ground barren of any grass. Smell of fires, and oil filling the air. "They die out here, in a land unfamiliar to them, with people who despise them!"

"Then why do they fight? If not for Ares!?" I asked as my voice raised

"They want to protect their family! The ones they love! They don't want to fight in a war! Where they don't come back, but they have to... so that they are safe" he answered now standing

"Then what is the point!?" I asked as I now too stand up

"...because war never changes... it's always the same... they either die or go home..."

Our conversation ended with fierce stare down. As he returned to his makeshift seat, as did I. We sat in uncomfortable silence.

"...this may be a bit late, but what is your name?" I asked genuinely

Remaining silent as he tossed his cigar end. Eyeing me once more he sighed.

"...Logan" He whispered just enough for me to hear

"I'm Diana"

Gazing he seemed like a good man, as I glanced at his uniform. It was filthy filled with bullet holes and burn marks. Strange, each one hit, but he seemed to be alive. Who was he? A simple soldier? No, someone like him needed to be here. Why?

"You still haven't answered my question"

"What question?"

"Why are you out here alone?"

I was once more met with silence. Rubbing his palms together in thought.

"Just like it that way"

"No is meant to be alone"

"Some prefer to be alone"

He was certainly a puzzle. Unlike Steve Trevor, who held a more optimistic view. He seemed more stoic in manner.

"Diana!"

Steve's voice called out into the woods. Hesitant to leave Logan alone.

"Your boyfriend is callin"

Gazing at him, a feeling hit me. Unsure what it was I departed. Nearing the village, glancing back he still sat gazing into the fire.

**Morning**

After a night with Steve in a way I hadn't known. A night that had cemented a bond I would come to remember. This didn't banish Logan from my thoughts. The lonesome soldier one of man's mysteries.

Returning to where had camped. Logan had endured the night. Sitting against a tree, tying the worn boots that coated his feet. Standing close as view of my own came into sight.

"Shit" cursing under his breath. A smile widened across my face. A raising brow onto his. Pulling free another cigar from chest pocket. "Haven't you pissed me off enough?"

"No"

"Figures"

"Where are you headed?"

"They called in reinforcements in the west so that's where I'll be"

"Til we meet again?"

"Hopefully not"

I couldn't resist grinning, Logan shook it off, rising from his place.

"Hey smile!"

We turned facing the camera, a flash blinding us. Blinking a few times as a chuckle left me.

"Shit, blinded the hell outta me!"

"Don't be that way" strange, I hadn't met him in my life. Yet we it seemed like we knew each other. To my perspective.

"Alright, see ya" grumbling as he left off walking.

"Wait" I called, halting his advance. Jogging up to him, turning his head. I placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. The gruff hair touching my chin. Using my thumb to wipe away any remnants. "For luck"

A grin tugged at his lips, as left. Watching Logan leave on foot, somber filled the air.

"Diana?" Turning to see Steve staring in bewilderment. Unsure to make of what he had seen. "Mind explaining?"

"Every man needs a reminder"

"Reminder of what?"

"What they have to live for"

**Present**

I never knew what became of Logan. I remember searching for at some point. Any clue found went cold, or dead. Still unable to escaped my thoughts even today.

a gentle smile leaving me. Putting the frames picture on my desk.

"Logan"


End file.
